H20 Just Like Me
by SheDancesWithTheWolves
Summary: I plunged into the Jacuzzi. I had a secret. I didn't know it but it would get me into all sorts of trouble.
1. Metamorphosis

"Mum I'm going to the Jacuzzi."

"OK!" My name is Elise. I'm 15. My mum took me on this holiday to some resort and my favourite place is this underground Jacuzzi inside a volcano. It's great.

I sat back in the Jacuzzi and relaxed. I go at 9 at night because that's when the buffet is free and Mum doesn't believe in free food. The full moon was above the Jacuzzi. It started bubbling. The water had never gone like this before. It brought sparkles up to the cone and suddenly when the moon passed over it stopped. I climbed out and went back to my mum she smiled asked me how the Jacuzzi was and I said fine and went to bed thinking about what had just happened. I had dreams of volcanoes and bubbles and me swimming underwater but I had fins. I was a fish.


	2. No Ordinary Girl

I woke up to warm sun and went into my ensuite. I turned the tap on and splashed my face. I suddenly felt a numb feeling in my legs and I tried to move my legs but I couldn't. Suddenly I fell over, but in place of my legs was a sparkling blue tail. I gasped. I tried to get up but it was impossible. I sighed. But a mermaid. Me? (Authors note: _The Jacuzzi was the Moon Pool two years ago)._ I put my hands on my tail and steam started appearing. I frowned. My tail continued to steam when I clenched my fist. Suddenly I sparkled and my legs appeared. I got up and opened my door. I was a mermaid when I touched water and I could boil water. This was weird to weird for existence. I didn't believe in mermaids, yet I was one. What was I to do? BEWARE OF THE FULL MOON. Was written on my wall. What did that mean? Oh wait. The night I turned into a mermaid was a full moon the pool sparkled. Maybe that was how I turned into one?


	3. Dangerous Waters

The next morning I snuck out early and went to the beach. I lay my towel down and lay down. The sun beat down even though it was 5:00am. The waves lapped over the sand and went between my toes. I stood up, looked around and saw three men coming down the beach with towels and lay them down. I ran to the sea and dived. The water skimmed and I turned into a mermaid. I swam forward towards the mainland. I felt the amazing feeling of water through my hair and the strong movement of my tail. All I had to do was flick my tail and move my arms up and down to swim. This was better than swimming normally. Then I stopped, I thought, my Mum had signed me up for swimming classes for Advanced and she desperately wanted me to go. I was in shock. What was I supposed to do? I saw a surfboard and duck underwater. The surfboard passed and I swam back to Okam Island. I believe it used to be called Mako Island but they changed it because they thought the name was cursed.

I went back to my apartment and saw my Mum carrying my swimming costume. "Honey take off that disgusting bikini and put on this proper swimming costume." I picked it out of her hands and got changed. A few minutes later we were at the pool. I wouldn't get in but my friend was already in. My enemy Lucy divebombed into the pool and drops of water flew everywhere. It landed on me. I ran out of there and into the sea. I knew I had to be careful but the pool was a dangerous place to be. I think I'll steer clear of the pool but anyway this was an amazing feeling, I loved being a mermaid.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

_Authors Note: Just to let you know Rikki will be appearing later on in the story. _

I woke up and looked at my watch. It was 6:00am and I went into the bathroom. I turned on my taps and wet my flannel. I moved out the way and grabbed my towel. I dried my hands and ran out of the bathroom. "HEY HONEY!" Mum was yelling upstairs and I went downstairs. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the Full Moon Spectacular tonight?"  
"Yeah sure." I shrugged and went outside. I was wearing my new red top with black vest and black short with my new Converse which are personalised with my name and drops of water. I walked along the platform by all the other hotel villas. I went to the private pool where only people with keys can go. I don't care about that so I just jumped over the fence. I laid out my towel and slipped off my sandals and lay back on a sun lounger. Suddenly a cute boy came in with sandy brown hair and dazzlingly blue eyes. "Hey I've seen you round haven't I?"

"Yeah I'm Rebeka and you are?"

"Oh I'm Lewis."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah." He lay down his towel and slipped off his trainers and dived into the pool. I raised my hands in front of my face and all the water droplets froze. "What?" I questioned. Lewis smiled and he ducked under. "Hey Rebeka come in!"

"Nah."

"Why?"

"I don't really like water."

"Are you going to the Full Moon Spectacular?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." He ducked under and started to do laps. A pretty girl with the same sandy blonde hair and dazzlingly blue eyes. "Oh hi I'm Lewis' sister Cleo." She smiled and dived in the pool. Even more drops of water landed on me. I stood up and ran into a changing room. I could hear Lewis on the outside. "Are you alright Rebeka?"

"Yeah fine." Truth is I wasn't fine because I had a tail. I didn't have my towel. I shrugged and put my hands on my tail. Steam appeared and I gasped. I clenched my fist and the steam appeared and I sparkled and went back to normal. I went out and climbed over the fence and ran back home.

It was almost 10:00pm. I went outside in my new dress and went to the fire ground. The fireworks were blasting and I looked up and saw the fireworks. The clouds parted and the full moon shone. I stared at it. Entrancing amazing.

Lewis' POV

I looked over at Rebeka but she was staring at the moon. "Hey Rebeka?" She was still staring at the moon. I looked up at it. It was just a moon. The clouds went over and she looked away. "Hey Lewis how are you?" She brushed straight past me into the lake. "Hey Rebeka?" I jumped in and followed her I saw her face. She smiled and swam away. She swam further and I didn't see her legs. She went to the Jacuzzi on the other island. I followed her in and saw she had a blue tail. I didn't believe my eyes. She smiled and I inched closer. She smiled again and spoke "Lewis I always liked you didn't I?" And without knowing we kissed. Her lips were really hot, I couldn't breathe. Help, Help, HELP! Then I blacked out.


	5. Fire and Ice

I woke up in my bed in my outfit from yesterday. I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. I went to the Full Moon Spectacular but don't remember anything else. I remembered that I was going home next week. What about Lewis? "HEY SWEETHEART READ THE ARTICLE IN TEEN MEAN MAGAZINE!" I pulled out my mag that I bought last night and hadn't read yet.

YOUNG BOY FOUND FLOATING OFF OKAM ISLAND RESORT

Young boy named Lewis was found floating in the lagoon at Okam Island. He was boiling hot and his skin was burning.

A figure of realisation popped up in my mind. It was me. Okam Island and my power? That's me. I did that. I rushed out and went to Lewis' resort house. "Hey my name's Rebeka and I want to see Lewis." His mum let me in and I rushed upstairs. I pushed open Lewis' bedroom door and felt a gush of cold air. The air conditioning was on, there were three fans and he was lying on top of his covers. "Hey Lewis I know it was me that did this to you." He smiled and I sat at end of his bed. "I know that you're a mermaid."

"You do?"  
"Yeah you swam in the water last night and I saw your tail."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell anyone please."

"I'm not that stupid." Just then his mum came in and handed him some frozen water. "I have to go." I said and went out and jumped into the water.


	6. Something Fishy

I was on the plane back home. Turns out Lewis lives a few blocks away from me and he goes to my school! Mum was in the next cabin and Lewis was next to me by the window. The waitress we had was clumsy and has already spilled peanuts all over Lewis. She came along with a giant glass of coke and handed to Lewis and one to me. Suddenly there was a huge burst of turbulence and the coke flew over everyone. Lewis, Cleo and me. Lewis pushed me out of my seat and I ran into the bathroom. I shut the door and I fell onto the toilet. I momentarily forgot about my power and just sighed. "Hey are you alright in there?" It was Cleo.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I looked at my blue tail and knew I wasn't. I couldn't do my swimming lessons with my best friend anymore no more swimming in the sea with my friends. I clenched my fist and dried off just as the plane told me I had to get back to my seat.

The next day I went back to school. "Hey!" It was my best friend Alisha. She's 14 but and she's in Yr 8. "Hey how was your holiday?"

"Great Africa was fine What about your holiday in Oz?"

"Great but can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She whispered to our friend Georgie to go and find Alex her other friend. She raced off and I dragged her into a corner. "Ok so I went to Okam because that was the resort and there was this awesome Jacuzzi but something strange happened there."

"So tell me! I can handle it!"

"No it's big I can't sorry."

"Fine ok. Tell me another time."

That's the good thing about my BFF she's so calm. She smiled and we back to Georgie and Alex. I shook my head and she didn't mention it. Then the bell went and we all had to go to class. Me to 9G and them to 8A which are next door to each other. My best friend in class is Angel and our teacher called me to take a message to 8A so I did. "Meet me at NY Mall at 4 got it." I murmured to Georgie, Alex and Alisha, they nodded and I walked out.

A few hours later I was at the mall and the others were there. "Hey guys! Wanna drink?"

"Yeah I'll come." It was Alisha. We went to the counter and ordered. We came back and Georgie grabbed her drink and knocked the cap off her drink she splashed herself and me. I went to the bathroom to dry off and the girls came in and saw the door flap shut. I think that Alisha saw my tail.


	7. Catch of the Day

The next day I had just come home from school and now I was on the beach. I looked around. Nobody was there. I let the cool water lap over my feet and then jumped into the waves. I savoured the salty, clear water and the colourful fish swimming in and out of the reefs. I smiled. Then suddenly I saw a fishing yacht around. I just shrugged because there are always boats around. I carried on swimming. Then suddenly an illegal fishing net cut through the water. A small baby turtle was caught in it. I had to do something. I went to the surface and quickly grabbed a knife. I went inside the net to cut it open but my tail got caught. I swayed and thrashed but the more I moved the tighter it closed around me. I was completely stuck. My arms started failing, the knife I was holding cut my arm and then it was black.

LEWIS' POV

I had just come from soccer practise. I dialled Rebeka's number and waited for her to pick up. I've been thinking about this but Rebeka's really cute. I'm going to ask her out. But the voice message came up and I said "Hi its Lewis call me back." I'm such a chicken. My buddy Ray came up and we did our high five, low five & round the back. "Hey buddy how was Oz?"

"Ok. I fainted."  
"What?"  
"Yeah heat wave."

"There was a huge heat wave in Africa."

"You went to Canada dude."

"I know."

"Are you going to the New York Mets tonight?"  
"Nah Mum made me do homework tonight."  
"Ok see ya dude." He walked off and I crossed the road. I got home and called Rebeka again. She still didn't pick up. So I called her best friend Alisha I think. "Hi it's Alisha!" She's really bright and bubbly. "Hi it's Lewis has Rebeka talked to you recently?"  
"No not since we came home."  
"Oh."  
"Which worries me because she always calls me as soon as she gets home."

"And she didn't this time?"

"No."  
"Oh sorry I intruded your time."  
"It's alright."  
"I'll call you back if there's news on her."  
"Likewise." Then she hung up. I went inside and grabbed my swimming gear. "Going swimming see you later." I pushed through the door and straight into the water. I swam, looking for a blue tail. I saw a blue illegal net and a girl inside it. It was Rebeka. I grabbed the knife that was lying on the sea bed and cut a hole for the little turtle to get through. Then a bigger hole for Rebeka. I pulled her through and dragged her away. But she weighed a ton. I pulled her to the surface and her eyes flickered. "Lewis?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Thanks." And she collapsed again. I dragged her to the beach and shook her gently. She woke up and winced at the deep cut in her arm. I grabbed my shirt and tore it into a bandage. I wrapped it around her arm and then suddenly she sparkled and her legs came back. She wiggled them and smiled. "Thanks for saving my life."  
"It's ok." Without realising it me and her moved closer. Then our lips touched and my first kiss was with someone I loved. This is not so bad. I'm comfortable with this girl. Who cares if she's a fish? 


	8. A Twist In The Tail

I woke up early after yesterday. Mum took me to hospital and got my arm strapped up. Turns out it's broken. I won't be swimming for a while. I lay down on my bed and heard the doorbell ring. "Hi it's Lewis can I talk to Rebeka?"  
"Sure go on up first door on the right."

"Thanks." I heard his padding up the carpeted stairs. He knocked on the crimson door and entered. I was on my bed on the laptop. "Hey."

"Hi." I replied.

"How are you?"  
"Fine so um why aren't you at school?"  
"Oh um well I bunked off."

"What?"  
"I wanted to see you."

"But."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Why?"

"Because it's lunch time."  
"Oh."

"So you wanna grab a bite to eat or a movie later?"  
"Sure." He shrugged. I smiled not sure what to do. He smiled. "Well I better get back to school." I hugged him and he went out. As soon as he was gone. I went to the cupboard and planned my outfit. I would wear a silk purple dress with a white ribbon and a silver locket around my neck. I had these golden sandals with heels I would wear my hair in a small ponytail. It was really cool. I leant my hand on my door and suddenly the water in my glass froze. I stared. I clenched my fist evaporated it and then held out my hand flat. The water froze again. I then felt the water call me. I tilted my hands slightly and the water started weaving its way up. I was controlling it. Feeling it move inside me. Woah. I had three weird powers over water, I was going on a date with Lewis and I was a mermaid. Life is GOOD!

_Author's Note: I am trying to name every chapter after a different episode of H20! What do you think so far? Please R&R I worked hard on it! Ideas gladly taken for it! THANKS FOR READING!_


	9. Fish Fever

Today was my date. I was so excited. I pulled on my dress and my shoes. I went to my dressing table and looked in the top drawer. It's my makeup drawer. I found some mascara and put it on. "HEY MUM WHERE'S THE BLUSH?"

"WHICH ONE?"  
"ANYONE."  
"Oh in the back cupboard." I grabbed some blush and applied it. All I needed now was some eye shadow. All I had was black but I thought it was to gothic. I went into Mum's room and got some pale pink. I was thinking about perfume but I thought it would go funny. I went back to my room and grabbed my silver clutch bag. We were going to see the new Vampire's Suck and then were going to the most expensive fancy pizza place _Della Pizza. _I was ready to go. Mum got the car and we drove to his house. He was wearing a soft navy sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked so cute. He took my arm and we waved to our parents. We got to the movies and he bought me nachos, popcorn, sweets and an XXL drink. I sat right next to him and then this really weird blonde woman and her friend sat next to me. She pushed her bag on the floor and her whole drink exploded as she put pressure on it. It went onto the front row and our row. It went onto everyone including Lewis and me. I pushed past him and went into the bathroom. My tail appeared and I simply dried it.

Then after the movie and then we went to the restaurant. Suddenly I felt really ill. I went straight into the bathroom, and I was sick. I really didn't know why. I told Lewis and he took me home really slowly because I kept being sick. Lewis called me later I had had Fish Fever whatever that is.


	10. Double Trouble

I stared at the cut on my arm. How was I going to explain this to my mum? It was going to be hard. Well. I knew I would have to explain soon but why now? I grabbed my phone and went to find Lewis.

"Hey babe." He said. I smiled and hugged him. He grinned his gorgeous grin and dragged me to the beach. We sat down on his large towel. He took his IPod out and we listened to the songs. Then suddenly out of nowhere Alisha appeared. "Hey Rebeka can I talk to you?"

"Sure!"

"Well you know you said something about Okam Island right?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Well tell me that secret."  
"What?"

"Yeah tell me the secret."  
"Ok but can we go somewhere private?"  
"Sure whatever we'll go to my house." We went to Alisha's house and she shut the door behind her. She sat on her white four poster bed with satin pink bedding and she crossed her legs. "So tell me then." Her eyebrows were raised slightly, "Ok but you won't believe me at first."  
"Yeah yeah just tell me."

"Ok."

"Go." I took a deep breath and relaxed. "Ok Alisha Jane Thomas I am a mermaid." Her delicate eyebrows raised even more and her mouth curved into a smile. "What?"  
"Yeah a mermaid."  
"Yeah right."

"No seriously." I grabbed a can of Coke from the mini fridge in the corner and cracked it open. "What does opening a can of coke prove?" I took a small sip then poured some of the brown liquid onto my arm. She frowned and untucked her legs. "What did you do that for?" I looked at her clock and knew I only had 3 seconds left. I ran to her bed just as I sparkled and my tail appeared. Alisha's mouth opened. She absentmindedly picked her pale pink nail polish off. "You're telling the truth?" I nodded. She poured out the coke into a glass and placed it on her desk. I knew what to do and I clenched my fist and steam came out around the coke. Her eyes widened and she moved towards the glass. She tripped over my tail and fell face first on the floor. The tail flapped weakly. "Oops sorry."  
"It's ok."

"How do you get rid of it and what was the heated coke?"  
"Oh magic powers and I'll dry off like this." I clenched my fist again and the tail steamed and then my legs appeared. She gasped. I smiled to her. She smiled back. "My best friend a mermaid! A mermaid!"

"Hard to believe huh?"  
"Totally!" So now Lewis and Alisha know the secret. Double the amount of telling the secret, I suppose you can call it Double Trouble.


End file.
